


Unorthodox Family

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: A Whole New Universe, F/M, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: So, if you're familiar with Scheherazade, we're going to roll with that theme! Moments bundled up in one package.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the ‘Paradox Dad’ series in the Naruto Fandom
> 
> The series itself was inspired by art by Shock777 (Problications on Deviantart) a comic series I recommend for every BBRae fan.

At fourteen, Marie Logan knew more about the facts of life than most of her classmates. That was because, the day she and her twin brother Marcus (call me Marc) were born, their mother had had...complications.

The kind of complications that meant, when a mostly repentant Trigon offered a deal to save their mothers' life, and their lives, that their parents had taken it. Trigon had demanded a hostage, and had been surprised when their father, Garfield, had ordered their mother to remain, to raise them, because

"You can train their powers better than I ever could, Raven."

So their father had walked away, from them, from their mother, to save them.

God, but it was hard. Money wasn't a concern, considering Trigon's black ops company, Hellfire, paid out the salary of two full time operatives to her mother. No, the hard part was living with the guilt that her mother went to bed every night without her husband, that their father only came home when Trigon felt like being benevolent.

The hardest part was that her mom never yelled. Was pretty much all neutral, all the time. No, when Mom was upset, she would look at them like she was doing now, and say in a tired, defeated voice

"Marie Roth, Marcus Garfield Logan, if your father were here, he would be so disappointed in you."

And Marie couldn't even argue that her father was some kind of deadbeat, because he had walked away to save them, returned at Trigon's command when he did visit so he wouldn't have his next visit withdrawn.

Today wasn't a disappointment kind of day, though. No, Mom was looking at her with actual tears in her eyes, while the other parents gaped at their children.

When a villain had attempted to destroy the school, Marie, Marcus and eight others had taken offence to this and fought back. Which was why they were in the gym, the only place that hadn't been destroyed.

Of all the parents, it was Rachel Logan who spoke, the pain in her voice nearly tangible, causing her children to cringe.

**OFV**

Jay Doherty watched Rachel Logan with interest. He'd been trying to convince her to date for a while, especially after his two kids had endorsed she'd be an awesome Mom. She looked terribly upset, which wasn't like her. He was surprised when she looked at her kids and said

"Marie Roth, Marcus Garfield, if your father were here-" Jay jumped when a green-skinned man, with his arms crossed over his chest, walked up behind Rachel and growled

"He's proud of you for doing the right thing, but why do you think he's upset?" Rachel spun around, and to Jay's dismay, burst into tears, throwing her arms around the green-skinned man, who opened his own to clutch her close and stared at his children. Marcus stared back, wincing when his sister cried

"But Daddy-" Mr. Logan's hand slashed out, and the man growled again

"If you died, what would happen?" Both of the twins paled, and Marcus came forward, palms out, before he whispered

"Oh Mama, I'm so sorry." Marie darted forward, sobbing when her father pulled her close beside her mother. Marcus leaped, bracketing his mother between himself and his sister.

**OFV**

Garfield bowed his head, holding his family as tight as he dared. There would be time enough to scold the children later, when they knew he was home for an extended visit.


End file.
